vals_writingfandomcom-20200213-history
A New Beginning
It's been a year since the last event that Thomas had lived through. It surprisingly did not take him very long to get used to his new home, even though it had less quality than his previous one. Thomas now lived in a small house in a somewhat quiet but criminal neighborhood, and it was not the kind of neighborhood with exactly friendly people, as most residents there lived more under paranoia than comfort. Sometimes, it got too quiet and when that happened, usually something bad could be coming. Maybe a gang war. Thomas was still having trouble getting used to the occasional gun fire he could hear in the distance, usually along with sirens and maybe a helicopter in the sky flashing light down on the houses, sometimes even through his window. Due to Thomas's family lack of money and difficulty setting in, Thomas now didn't have the best of computers, as it was used. He still had Steam in it and surprisingly enough, it could still run TF2 in a somewhat decent frame rate, although having to tone down the graphics to play it. One night, Thomas sat in front of his computer, bored, unsure of what to play or what to do in such a bad used computer filled with adware that sometimes opened a window, showing him some scam that he'd just use close and hope it won't show up again. As Google Chrome took ages to load up, Thomas was a bit startled by the Steam message sound effect. On the lower right, a message showed up from someone without a picture, who simply went by the name of "Scout". Thomas frowned and clicked on it, opening up the chat. The message was the following, "Hey, Thomas! I was told to warn you that if anything strange happens, please come to this address: Cherry Street, Electric Avenue, 146. You should see a mall there and in front of it there's going to be a light post. Wait next to it and we'll speak." Thomas was somewhat weirded out and somewhat amused, "who are you and how the fuck did you get in my friends list" He typed in. "No need for such foul language, man! And, just, dude, seriously, if something weird happens, like...if you see a guy in blue following you, please come to that address." Thomas was not up to dealing with that. He quickly checked this Scout's profile to see if he was anyone he knew playing some sort of prank on him. His profile was empty, no weapons and level 0. He also had no past names. He cocked an eyebrow, "...When the hell did I add this guy?" He wondered, but, he simply unfriended and blocked him. The moment he closed Steam, his mother came in. "Thomas." "Yes, mom?" "It's almost midnight, go to bed." "Sure." ... (A week later) It was night time again. Thomas finished his homework and sighed. His parents had gone to a party which he chose to not participate, as he was never a fan of them. Thomas stood up from his bed and went to the kitchen, hungry and thirsty. From a drawer, he grabbed his last can of Pringles and opened the fridge to get a bottle of Coca-Cola. Unknowingly for Thomas, he was not so home alone as he thought. As he went back to his bedroom, he had not noticed that his front door was slightly open. He closed his bedroom's door and sat back on his chair, dragging it next to his table, putting his food and drink on it next to his computer as he booted it up. The computer slowly booted up. The only thing Tom could see was his reflection on the black screen...Thomas, then, as he looked into it, swore he saw a shadow move behind him, next to his wardrobe. He looked behind him and frowned before looking back at the still black screen. Thomas started feeling paranoid, as this sort of thing was usually nightmare fuelish to him. He sighed and opened his can of Pringles, starting to eat them in hopes of calming down. The computer finally showed something on the screen, which is the Windows XP's welcome intro with the blue background. As he reached for his bottle, he suddenly felt more watched, like if something was behind him. He, then, heard a sound. Some sort of "whoosh" coming from behind him. He felt the wind run through his hair and he immediatelly turned around to see a man, wearing a blue suit and a blue balaclava holding a butterfly knife up in the air. The man brought the knife down and Thomas screamed as the knife went through his chair's arm as he moved his arm away from it. The man clenched his teeth and frowned as he suddenly vanished again in a cloud of smoke. Thomas got up, dropping his can of Coca-Cola and running the living room, closing the door behind him and grabbing his cellphone while looking at the door. He dialed 911. "Hello, this 911, what is your emergency?" "T-THERE'S A GUY IN MY HOUSE TRYING TO KILL ME!" The door suddenly was kicked open, but nobody could be seen on the doorframe. Thomas screamed yet again and ran to the kitchen, closing the door behind him again. "Sir, what is going on?" "THERE'S A GUY IN MY HOUSE!" "Stay calm, find a safe spot and tell us our address!" The dispatcher exclaimed as Thomas pushed a table in front of the door, blocking it. "ORANGE STREET, NOW GET HERE!" "What is your house's number?" "FOR GOD'S SAKE, 411, GROOVE AVENUE, WHAT ELSE DO YOU NEED?!" "We're sending cars there now!" Thomas put the phone down for a moment as he heard bangs on the door, followed by yelling, "OPEN UP AND I'LL MAKE IT QUICK!" In little time, Thomas could hear the approaching sirens from his kitchen's window. He heard a "Merde!" come from behind the door. The bangings stopped and Thomas heard foosteps going away from him and going through his bedroom's door. He sat on the table, panting and soon, started to cry from the insane event. ... (A day later) After going to the station to explain the officers what had happened, Thomas and his family decided to live in an apartment they rented for safety. Thomas, however, had something in mind. The message he had received a week ago, "if you see a guy in blue following you, please come to that address" "...That...that can't be some sort of coincidence..." Thomas thought, "...Damn, now I'm curious." Thomas shook his head and got up from his bed. His parents were asleep in their bedroom, even though it was only evening. After what happened, they refused to get out of their house and refused to leave their son alone. Thomas however, would have to leave his parents behind. He unlocked the door with his parents's keys on the keyring and headed towards the place the "Scout" had told him. That mall. Thomas had two stilletos on him in case things got dangerous. He got to the place by 6:30 PM. It was oddly quiet and not busy. He saw the only light post on the place and stood under it for a minute. When he was about to leave, someone poked him. He turned around and saw a skinny man wearing a cap and a red tank top, "Sorry about this, man." He had a short baseball bat on his hand. Said bat struck Thomas on the head and everything went dark. ... An hour later, Tom woke up on a bench. The room he was in was completely white. He stumbled out of it, dizzy, his head hurting, until he fell on all fours, his vision spinning. He blinked a few times and looked forwards, a pair of boots were in front of him. He looked up to see a tall man wearing a red jacket with grenades strapped to it and a soldier cap, staring directly at him, "Stand up, son." He said. Thomas did so, confused, "...Are you a...Soldier?" "Hmph. So I've been told you're familiar with us already." "W-What-" "I ask the questions here for now, son. And I only have one. Who attacked you?" "H-Huh?" "Who tried to kill you a day ago?" He said in a more annoyed tone. "...A-A...A...Spy...?" "A Spy?" "Y-Yeah, seemed like it...he wore blue and...even had a butterfly knife." "...Huh." The Soldier turned around with his arms crossed, "...Well...we have much to explain and much to do then, young man." "W-What do you mean? W-What is even going on?!" "Son. There is only one thing I can say. It's time for one thing." The Soldier turns around, "It's now time for war!" This is part of the Recruit Saga Previous Installment | Next Installment Category:Synth